Tails
by fj95245
Summary: Future!Jogan are living together. But what happens when someone breaks into their home?    Disclaimer: Julian and Logan belong to CP Coulter, not me


**Slight Jogan. Mostly fluff. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Julian and Logan belong to CP Coulter, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Morning, Lo."<p>

"Morning, Jules."

A large crash resounded from their living room. _Their _living room. Julian had never thought it possible that him and Logan would end up living together. As a _couple._ For _this_ long. A smirk appeared on Julian's face.

"What the hell was that?" Logan said sitting up with a half worried, half angry look on his face.

"Now now, Logan. No need to get angry this early in the morning. Let's just go and check it out. Together." Julian grinned. The muscles in Logan's face relaxed as he looked at Julian's smile.

They both then stepped out of bed cautiously, careful not to make any sound and disturb whatever was in their home. They peered out of their bedroom for any sign of human life. They then tiptoed down the hall into their living room.

The glass coffee table that usually held a beautiful glass vase was overturned and the remains of the vase were scattered around the floor.

"Well at least we know what the crash was." Logan commented.

But that was not all the damage that had been done. Their sofa was in shreds and there were feathers covering the floor from wall to wall.

"Have the Brightman twins been here or something?" Julian remarked with a scowl.

"No, Julian. Look! It's a kitty!" Logan said with wide, child like eyes.

"Lo, what the...?"

But sure enough, amongst the white layer of feathers, sat a young fluffy kitten. He had big chocolate brown eyes and floppy ears. His fur was white on his legs and belly, but his back, tail and most of his head was brown tabby. He shook a feather off his nose with a sneeze and looked up guiltily at the two young men. Logan bent down and scooped him up off the floor with a giggle and sat down on the ruined sofa to pet him.

"Awwwww! Julian, can we keep him?" Logan said with pleading eyes, similar to the cat's.

"No way. Look what that thing did to our house, Logan! Besides, he probably already has a home." Julian crossed his arms in an irritated manner.

"Can't we keep him until we find his real home then?" Logan pleaded.

"No, Logan!"

"Oh please, you love animals! You just haven't gotten over the fact that Sonic died! It's been seven years, Julian. Learn to love again!"

"Sonic meant a lot to me, Logan. You know that. I can't just _get over it_. No matter how cute his replacement would be."

"I know he meant a lot to you, Jules, I know. But it wouldn't be replacing him. Sonic would want you to love other animals the way you did him."

Two pairs of pleading eyes bore into Julian's. One pair belonged to his husband, lover and best friend. They were pale green and often haunted his dreams. The other pair belonged to a young, lost cat. They were a warm, chocolate brown and in that instant of looking into the second pair of eyes he knew he couldn't abandon the cat. He reminded him too much of Julian's troubled times at Dalton. Feeling scared and alone with his stalker so close. Who knew? Maybe this poor kitty was scared like he used to be. Maybe this poor kitty had no family or friends or owners to go back to.

"Fine, we can keep him. But only until we find his owners."

* * *

><p>The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and no owner was found for the little kitten. He was also growing quite attached to his new home and his new parents.<p>

"Look, Julian, it's been five months. The owner isn't coming forward. Can we just name the little guy already? I'm tired of calling him 'kitty' or 'cat'. He has a home here, he needs a name."

"Ok, but I get to choose." Julian replied. "I'll tell you at the end of the day. When I get home from my last day on the set of this damn movie."

And with that he kissed Logan swiftly, ruffled the cat's head, picked up his jacket and all but ran out of the door.

"Ok, little buddy, what do you want to do today? I don't have a job so I have all day to play with you!" And with that he bopped the growing kitten on the nose. "Just like every day!" Logan pulled the cat up into a cuddle and then carried him to the kitchen for breakfast.

Logan made himself toast and coffee and put some cat food in a bowl for his four legged friend. When they had finished breakfast they moved into the living room to watch television. Hours later, the TV was turned off, and the music was turned on. Logan danced around the room singing along whilst they cat jumped around after him. It seemed that the cat enjoyed music. After about an hour of that, they were exhausted and sat down for lunch. After lunch they were both yawning like children and Logan decided that he and the cat should sleep. He scooped up the kitten and carried him into his bedroom. Logan lay down on top of the sheets on his side and the cat curled up by his chest.

A few hours later, the front door of the house opened and then shortly closed softly. Julian walked through the front hall with a content look on his face.

"Why is it so damn quiet?" He muttered to himself. He peered into the kitchen and into the living room. He then went into the bathroom and there was still no sign of his husband or his little furry friend. He then strolled straight into the bedroom. He took one look at what he saw and smiled. His husband was lying on his side with his mouth open gently snoring. His arm was curled protectively around what looked like a ball of fluff, but Julian knew it was their cat. Their cat which Julian had picked out a name for and couldn't wait to tell Logan what it was. He shook his husband lightly by the shoulder.

"Lo, It's me. I'm home." He said with a chuckle. Logan opened his eyes sleepily.

"...whaa? Oh, hi Jules." He said with a smile.

A small, soft head poked up underneath Logan's arm. Two big, brown eyes looked around, troubled for a moment, before realising he was at home.

"So, have you thought of a name for him? If not, I have plenty of suggestions. Buddy, Splodge, Fluffles-"

"Tails. I've chosen Tails." Julian cut Logan off.

"Tails? As in from Sonic the Hedgehog? But if the theme is Sonic, shouldn't he be called Blaze? Because he's a cat? And why are you so obsessed with that game?"

"Yes, Tails. Yes, from Sonic the Hedgehog. No, he shouldn't be called Blaze, because Blaze is a girl. And Sonic is an amazing game! Why are you not obsessed with it?" Julian retorted.

"Ok, ok. But why Tails in particular?" Logan replied.

"Because, my dear, Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. And if my Sonic was still around, I am positive him and Tails here would have been best friends forever. That's why." Julian said with a small smile.

"That's beautiful. So poetic and meaningful. I mean, damn Jules, I'm practically crying with emotion here. Your words, they move me." Logan said, barely concealing the sarcasm in his voice as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Shut up." Julian said with a chuckle. "The name means something to me, so what? I said I was choosing. And his name is Tails."

"Ok, fine. Tails it is then." Logan said calmly.

Tails looked up at his two owners. His family. His fathers. He then let out a soft "meow" and started to purr. He had a home.

"You know what me and Tails did today, Jules? We danced. We'll show you!" Logan scooped up the kitten and began to spin him around the room whilst humming "Once Upon A Dream" from Sleeping Beauty.

Julian let out a chuckle. He was right to not abandon Tails.

* * *

><p><strong>I just think that Logan's a cat person, OK? Please don't hurt me.<strong>

**Also, the type of cat I was thinking Tails is, is a Scottish Fold. Google it, they're cute. :)**


End file.
